frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance the Night Away
Dance the Night Away is a song by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released as the lead single from the soundtrack of 13 Hours in My Day, a movie in which Frosty co-stars in, on March 2, 2025. On June 2, 2025, Frosty announced the song would also serve as the lead single from LuV: The Complete Collection. Background Frosty was casted for the film 13 Hours in My Day on April 2024 after Frosty sent his audition to the director. The director watched Frosty's music videos and decided Frosty had the perfect persona for the lead role. Filming for the movie began in July 2024 and ended in October 2024. The film was released on March 8, 2025. In the film, there is a scene in which Frosty dances with a girl in the club. During this scene, Dance the Night Away is heard playing in the club. Composition Dance the Night Away is a bubbly dance pop song with a strong synth bass line backed up by an 808 bass line. It features an 808 drum machine, as well as synthesizers. Lyrically, the song describes wanting to dance in a club with someone else. Critical reception The song received positive reviews from critics. Many said the song was an important addition to Frosty's discography. Critics praised the production of the song, and many praised the fun atmosphere of the lyrics. Critics compared the song to Frosty's earlier work on Defined (2022), his debut studio album. Commercial performance Commercially, the song was a huge success both domestically and internationally. In the US, the song debuted at #22 on the Billboard Hot 100. It eventually peaked at #1 on the chart dated April 19, 2025. It stayed at the summit for 5 consecutive weeks, becoming Frosty's fourth number one hit. It stayed on the chart for 34 weeks. It also became his eighth number one hit atop the Dance Club songs chart. Internationally, the song was a huge success, becoming Frosty's biggest international hit at the time. Dance the Night Away peaked at number one in five countries, a new high for Frosty since in 2024 when LuV peaked at #1 in three countries. It peaked at number one in Canada, Ireland, South Korea, and the United Kingdom. Thus, it became Frosty's first number one hit in Ireland, South Korea, and the United Kingdom. It became his third number one hit in Canada. Dance the Night Away also peaked within the top 10 in Australia, France, Japan, New Zealand, and Sweden. It became Frosty's first top 10 hit in France. The song also became Frosty's first chart entry in Denmark, Finland, Portugal, Spain, and Switzerland. Music video The music video was released on March 9, 2025, a day after the film's release. The music video simply features scenes of Frosty from the film. Live performances Frosty performed the song at the LuV Tour in 2025. During the performance, he sang the song while performing the choreography to the song. For the performance, he wore a black leather jacket along with tennis chain necklaces, a silver crucifix and silver bracelets, along with a black t-shirt, black tight sweats, and white Nike shoes. Frosty performed the song again on his second tour, the What's His Name World Tour in 2027. The song was brought back for a third time on the Black Blood World Tour. This time, it was part of the fashion segment of the show. Track listing Digital download # Dance the Night Away Chart performance Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:LuV era Category:Soundtrack songs Category:US number 1 hits Category:UK number 1 hits Category:Canada number 1 hits Category:US Dance Club songs number one hits Category:LuV Tour Category:What's His Name World Tour Category:Black Blood World Tour